It is often happened that a cup, or a battle, or a jar is susceptible to turnover upon being rammed. In order to solve the afore-said problem, the inventor has developed a non-turnover base, which is to be attached under a cup, a battle or a jar, etc., and which had been filed on Jan. 13, 1986 with Ser. No. 06/818,368 as a patent application. Subsequently, the inventor has developed an improvement to the invention so as to improve the thickness of the structure, to improve the manufacture tolerance, and to reduce its parts and assemblies in order to lower the manufacturing costs to be improved over such an earlier application.